


star fever

by pryvate



Series: are you ready, boots? start walkin' [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1996 Dior Met Gala, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pryvate/pseuds/pryvate
Summary: It’s the winter of ‘96, and the grandest social event of the year is graced by the presence of one Prince Jeno Lee.In the three years 119 frontman Jaemin Na has been attending the Met Gala, this might just be his favorite yet.





	star fever

**Author's Note:**

> there is literally no reason for this either than me just wanting to write greasy socialite pov i’m sorry  
  
[the rockstar](https://twitter.com/renjunism/status/1171812056300785664), [the prince](https://twitter.com/muse0423/status/1160208853738254337)  
  
[want by the cure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6ScJim2D3U)  
[do i wanna know by arctic monkeys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM)  
  
more: [the 90’s frontman jaemin playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6qoq3FkNpIKSA9C7kxDsdW?si=6p2jERu7SBi1BVKnKKXXuA)  
  
check out these amazing [rock](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump/status/1187066972556517376) [star](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump/status/1198295409434607616) [jaemin](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump/status/1208597249506152448) and prince [jeno](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump/status/1218187077600174080) pieces from [lethargiclump](https://twitter.com/lethargiclump)!! ;o; ilu aheng i'm forever grateful!!

It’s almost pavlovian how wide the grin on Jaemin’s face spreads the moment he catches Mark’s angry eyes on him.

“I thought you’d never show up.” Mark says. He crosses his arms over his chest. “You missed the red carpet. Again.”

Jaemin slips his hands into his pants pocket, shrugging. “You know I don't like people controlling my pace.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Just appease the press, they’ve been looking for you.”

Jaemin laughs, snaking a hand behind Mark and pats his ass lovingly. “You need some alcohol in your system, Markie, loosen up a little, hm?”

From where he stood, Jamein spots Renjun and Donghyuck already enjoying themselves, flutes of wine in one hand, some random eyecandy on the other. With a tug, Jaemin drags a grumbling Mark to where they are.

“Look who finally showed up!” Donghyuck complains rather loudly. It has the others around them turning to glare at him. Jaemin just grins, knowing this is Donghyuck barely tipsy.

“Take care of ‘ol Mark here would you, he’s being a killjoy.” Jaemin says, picking up Donghyuck’s half empty cocktail.

Renjun slips away from the model that’s been latching onto arm, calling for a waiter. “On it.”

Jaemin leans his forearms against their cocktail table. This is a nice little break for the four of them, he thinks.

119 have been cramped in a dinky tour bus for months now, touring countless cities in North America. Don’t get him wrong, touring is a dream, and Jaemin’s thankful for the opportunity but it’s an exhausting dream. They need this.

They’re barely halfway through the tour but Jaemin swears he’s going to lose his mind if he spends another night listening to Renjun and Donghyuck jack each other off like a bunch of horny teenagers in the bus. He still wonders how Mark can just sleep through all of it.

Besides, It’s been a while since Jaemin has got his dick wet either, and he’s hoping to get that over with tonight.

Donghyuck’s forcing bubbly down Mark’s throat when Jaemin decides to walk around the venue aimlessly. It’s almost comical how fast the way press surround him the moment he steps foot on the red carpet. Jaemin could always count on the press to keep things entertaining for him.

Jaemin puts on a practiced smile, letting them take photos of him, too used to the onslaught of flashing lights in his face.

“Jaemin, are you still seeing Jungeun Kim?”

“Am I?” Jaemin laughs. He knows the press hates his clipped answers but where is the fun in giving them what they want? Might as well play at their game while Jaemin’s here.

Microphones are further shoved into his direction and he taps on one, smile teasing. “I’ll make sure to ask her when I see her next.”

“Anyone caught your eye tonight then?”

“The night is young.” Jaemin stares straight into one reporter’s eyes and delight in the way he flinches. He smirks.

“Besides, you’ll know when I do.” He mumbles with a roll of his eyes.

If there is something Jaemin learned is that if the pap really want something, they will find a way to do behind your back.

It doesn’t take long for another celebrity to get the press’s attention, and they move away from Jaemin’s space, but the boy doesn’t catch a break. He’s stopped by every familiar face he’s seen in previous galas, and he isn’t so much of an asshole not to exchange pleasantries.

When he heads back to him bandmates, Jaemin doesn't bother wiping off the lipstick stain on his neck that Renjun points out.

“All your little playthings are here too, huh?” Renjun rolls his eyes. “Great.” 

Jaemin clicks his tongue at him, but he’s grinning anyway. “Don’t call them that, they're my friends.”

“Friends who've sucked your dick once or twice.” Donghyuck helpfully supplies.

Mark raises a brow at him. “That includes you.” He turns to Renjun. “And you, too.”

Jaemin smiles. “Only you left now, Markie.”

“Shut up.” Mark flushes. Renjun, Donghyuck and Jaemin laugh triumphantly when Mark stands and groans loudly. “I’m not drunk enough for this shit.”

  
  


The red carpet is taking too long for Jaemin’s liking. He’s getting antsy just standing there, waiting for the other guests to arrive. All Jaemin wants is to go inside and get properly wasted.

“Shit, this better be interesting.” Jaemin hears Lucas, Renjun’s model eyecandy, snicker suddenly. Jaemin turns to where he’s looking at, eyes widening the limousine that stops at the red carpet, press hot on its tail.

A chauffeur opens the passenger door, and a blond man steps out, breathtaking smile not deterred by the cameras in his face. He’s clad in all white, suit tailor fit and cut, accentuating his slim waist and long legs perfectly.

Jaemin leans forward, whistling, “Who’s that?”

Mark gives him a look.

Jaemin holds his hands up, smiling. “I'm just asking.”

He’s genuinely curious. This is the first time in a while that he’s seeing such a beautiful man that he isn’t very much acquainted with. Though Mark has a reason to glare at him after all, because Jaemin isn’t going to let that man be a stranger for long.

“That’s South Korean Crown Prince Jeno Lee,” Renjun hums. “Doyoung’s current muse, or the rumored one, at least. I can see why now.”

The gold Dior pin chained to Jeno’s lapel is unmistakable, it’s one of its kind, one that Doyoung makes a point to attach to the most beautiful thing in the room, and Lee Jeno is certainly the most dazzling person to grace the carpet tonight, Jaemin admits. And it’s not easy to impress Jaemin. 

You can’t deny how elegant he commands the room, even the way he walks is not short of graceful. Jaemin can look at him all day.

“Crown Prince, huh?” Jaemin licks his lips. “That’s hot.”

“If you think trying to make a move on him and getting thrown out by his bodyguards is hot, then be my guest.”

Jaemin just snickers. Oh, he’s noticed the security around Jeno, he’d be a fool not to. That would be a problem, Jaemin supposes, but it’s a problem he’ll deal with when he gets there. Right now, there is no harm in ogling from afar.

Jaemin stirs his flute of champagne around, humming. “Tell me, Markie, why else would the prince be here if he wasn’t looking for a good time?”

“Maybe he’s here to, I don’t know, support a good cause.” Mark says, matter-of-factly. “You know, support the Costume Institute like we’re supposed to.”

Jaemin rolls his eyes. “Well, that makes one of us.”

This isn't Jaemin’s first Met Gala. In the three years he’s been attending, he hasn’t seen anyone remotely care about the damn event. 

Everyone is only here for two things: 1. To bed a celebrity they haven't yet at previous galas, which, disturbingly, is more unlikely than not, and 2. To see who can flex their wealth in the guise of a hearty donation.

It just so happens that Jaemin’s friends with the beneficiary this year, with Doyoung and Dior and all, so for once, he cares to support someone who he knows has worked hard to make this year’s gala happen.

But in essence, it’s all the same—take off the rose-tinted glasses and you’ll see how the grandest social event of all time is just a playground for the rich. And Jaemin isn’t privy to how the socialite’s mind works. Why would he be here, year after year if he isn’t going to partake in the fun?

“You sure you wanted to be involved with royalty of all people?” Mark asks.

“I have to side with Lee for once.” Donghyuck murmurs, bumping shoulders with Jaemin. “Be careful.”

“Don’t worry about me, babe.” Jaemin smiles against his glass. “I’m always careful.”

  
  


Jaemin slowly walks to the crowd surrounding Jeno, wanting a closer look of the prince himself. 

To have a royal in the midst of another boring year of superficial festivity has Jaemin’s excitement peaked, and he’d be damned if he misses an opportunity like this.

He stops a little way from the reporters, smirking at the way Doyoung is holding the prince. Their closeness has recently been fueling the gossip mills—Jaemin has been hearing about Dior’s muse for a while now, but he has never put a face to the name.

He can definitely see the appeal now.

Jaemin watches Doyoung do a double take as he spots him, and he waves, mirroring the grin on the older’s lips as he breaks away from the crowd to greet him.

“Jaemin! Glad you could come.” Doyoung says, pressing their cheeks together in greeting.

“Wouldn’t miss your showcase for the world, D.”

“You look good.” Doyoung hums as they pull away. “Just as I imagined. Turn around for me.”

“Think so?” Jaemin laughs, doing a slow spin for him.

Jaemin’s known Doyoung for years. Everyone marvels at how their greaseball of a band has ebbed their way into the heart of a Creative Director of a luxury brand like Dior, but what can they do when Doyoung just adores them without malice.

So it wasn’t a surprise when 119 got an invite to the Gala that year, especially with Doyoung calling the shots.

Doyoung had personally made them custom Dior military style jackets, and Jaemin and the band are wearing them tonight, each of them tailored uniquely to each member. Jaemin’s in a sleeveless top, black and fitted to a tee, gold embroidery lining the hem and buttons. 

“You’re bulking up,” Doyoung clicks his tongue. He presses at Jaemin’s bicep, rolling his eyes when Jaemin flexing for the man.

“I’ve been telling you, tour is hell,” Jaemin chuckles. “The gym is a good distraction for me.”

“Well, better start working on those squats next,” Doyoung gives his ass a playful slap. “She’s still looking a little flat.”

“Hey!” Jaemin laughs.

“Doyoung.” Calls a low, foreign voice, and Jaemin turns to see Jeno approaching them, strides calm.

God, he’s even more breathtaking up close. If he wasn’t so practiced with masking his face into an unreadable facade, Jaemin would be gawking stupidly in front of the prince right now.

“Shall we?” Jeno smiles at Doyoung, and Jaemin watches his eyes turns into crescents. As if sensing his eyes on him, Jeno turns to Jaemin and nods. Huh, cute.

Doyoung sputters up an embarrassed laugh. “Right. Sorry, Jeno. Just catching up with a friend.”

“No worries.” Jeno assures.

Doyoung pulls Jaemin into a hug goodbye, sighing. “Enjoy the night, Jaemin. I know you always do.”

Over Doyoung’s shoulder, Jaemin looks up and meets Jeno’s intrigued gaze. Jaemin smirks.

“I will.”

  
  


\--

  


It’s only fitting that the event proper starts with Jeno’s arrival, Jaemin supposes.

They never get the chance to properly meet again once the museum doors open. The prince and Doyoung’s other main guests are ushered to sit at the front as Doyoung makes a lengthy toast to the success of the gala, while 119 is pulled aside to get ready for a quick performance, a personal request from Doyoung they were happy to oblige.

When the room dims blood red, and Donghyuck hits his sticks three times, Jaemin lets the soft crooning of his electric guitar fill the museum halls, starting their first song with the chaotic cheer of visibly tipsy socialites.

Jaemin wouldn’t want to spend the evening any other way.

As their percussion gets louder and louder, Jaemin catches Lee Jeno’s intense eyes on him. If he thought he looked stunning in all white, the prince looks even deliciously sinister under the red light.

_I want the sky to fall in_   
_I want lightning and thunder_   
_I want fire instead of rain_

_I want the world to make me wonder_   
_Want to walk on water_   
_Take a trip to the moon_

_Oh, give me all this_   
_And give me it soon_

A smug smile tugs at the corner of Jaemin’s lips as Jeno mouth the words of his song with him, their eyes never leaving each other’s.

It does nothing but intrigue Jaemin more—who really is this prince character, and why is he suddenly choosing to be in the middle of such a dangerous social circle?

_More drinks, more dreams, more drugs_   
_More lust, more lies, more love_

Surely a clean cut blueblood like Jeno wouldn’t have an interest in rock music, or so Jaemin assumes, but here he was mouthing the suggestive words with Jaemin, at Jaemin.

Jaemin isn’t sure if he wants to be careful, not when the prince is staring at him challengingly like this. It’s almost hypnotizing, the effect Jeno has on Jaemin already. 

_However hard I want_   
_I know deep down inside_   
_I'll never really get more hope_   
_Or any more time_

As the song ends, everyone claps, except for Jeno who seems to be studying him. Jaemin raises a brow at him in question, but he’s only met with smiling eyes before he’s standing and excusing himself to mingle.

Jaemin shakes his head, smiling as he preps for the next song.

  
  


\--

  


Jaemin contains the roll of his eyes at the sight of Renjun and Donghyuck trapping Lucas between them the moment they step off the stage. He wouldn’t be surprised if they both suck the model’s dick tonight, like how they usually share most things.

Jaemin beelines to the drinks table, hoping they’d have the liquor he’s been craving all night. 

On his way, he spots Mark entertaining a group of what looked like eager eyed, D-list actresses. How cute. Jaemin hasn’t seen that same spark in anyone in a while. It’s nice to see some hope in a sea of dead eyes, but he digresses.

Jaemin is glad to see Mark socializing for once though, and he gives him an obnoxiously thumbs up when an embarrassed Mark sees him walk by. The bassist shoos him away.

But Jaemin’s in for a bigger and better treat it seemed, eyeing the expanse of Jeno’s back as he gets his glass of champagne refilled at the drinks table.

Jaemin carefully slides a warm palm around Jeno’s waist. Jeno turns his head in surprise and smiles.

“Hello. Jaemin, right?”

“That’s me.” Jaemin hums. For a moment Jeno’s smile falls and he’s lifting a hand to his left. Jaemin’s eyes follow the movement and stares at who he recognizes as one of Jeno’s bodyguards halting in his step.

Huh. Jaemin presses closer, smiling against Jeno’s neck as the man retreats.

Fuck, this just got exciting.

“I liked your performance,” Jeno says, fully turning in Jaemin’s hold. “You could say I’m a bit of a fan.” He laughs. “I've always wanted to go to one of your shows.”

“And why haven't you, dollface?” Jaemin hums. His eyes wander everywhere, from the beauty mark under his right eye, to his distractingly plump bottom lip, to the bob of his adam’s apple. God, is Jeno a sight for sore eyes.

“I never have the time it seems,” Jeno sighs. “But I’m glad I get to see you today.” He takes a sip of his champagne and hands it to Jaemin, a twinkle in his eye. Jaemin eyes the light lipstick stain at the rim with interest before taking a swig.

“Easy,” Jeno’s laugh is radiant. He reaches a thumb out, wiping at the corner of Jaemin’s lip, before slipping his finger into his mouth with a smile.

“Perhaps it was worth flying over here, after all.” He says, voice teasing.

Jaemin’s jaw is clenched as he swallows, speechless as he watches Jeno pull away from his hold.

“Have you taken a look around the showcase? I particularly like this year’s display.” Jeno says. He walks down the hall, leaving Jaemin nothing but a crooked grin as he rounds the corner to the Costume Institute.

What the fuck just happened? Jaemin tries to wrap his brain around what happened mere minutes ago but blanks. He swears Jeno is going to get him whiplash. Nobody, not even fucking Doyoung Kim, warned him about Lee fucking Jeno.

Jaemin lets out a shaky breath. He turns to the damned drinks table, snagging another full flute of champagne and downing it messily before following Jeno out.

  
  


\--

  


The Costume Institute wing is housing Christian Dior tonight, all of them pieces Doyoung and his team have worked on for the entire year. The clothes are displayed in ten foot tall glass cases, untouched and noticeably off limits.

Jaemin wonders if Doyoung would kill him if he finds him now, back hitting against the glass, his prized muse sucking on his tongue obscenely.

Jaemin has his hand on Jeno tiny fucking waist, pressing finger shaped bruises in his wake. Never would he have thought the quiet museum halls would ever be filled with Jeno’s moans. 

Jaemin thinks they aren’t loud enough.

Jeno tastes of the champagne he craved, even more so, and the way he’s meeting his forceful kisses, they way he’s licking into his mouth has Jaemin’s head spinning.

They pull away, although reluctantly, and Jaemin licks the seam of saliva that connect their lips. He presses wet kisses down Jeno’s jaw, to his neck, until he’s pulling at Jeno’s white blazer to suck at the spot by his collarbone.

Jaemin smiles into his skin, at the way Jeno buckles, the way he’s whimpering. He’s found a sensitive spot and Jaemin would be damned if he doesnt leave his mark there.

A sudden palm presses against Jaemin’s crotch and he groans. He’s so fucking hard.

“I want to suck you off,” Jeno whispers hotly against his cheek, and who is Jaemin to deny the prince of what he wants?

“On your knees then.”

Jeno is sinking to the floor before he knows it, and seeing Jeno like this—hair askew, lipstick a mess, eyes blown out with want—Jaemin shivers. What a fucking sight to see.

Jeno makes quick work of his slacks. His fingers are beautiful, Jaemin thinks, and the contrast is almost too crass seeing the way they wrapping themselves delicately around his dick.

Jaemin reaches out to stroke Jeno’s hair, pulling him closer to his person. Jeno looks up at him and smiles before pressing his lips against the head of his cock teasingly.

He licks at the precum coating the tip, never breaking eye contact when he parts his lips, his hot mouth welcoming Jaemin’s cock without restrain.

“Fuck,” Jaemin rolls his eyes at the back of his head, leaning his head back against the glass. He lets Jeno do whatever he wants with that mouth of his, and it takes everything to not just fuck against his slow, teasing pace.

In the corner of his eye, Jaemin sense a movement to his right and he turns his head to see Jeno’s bodyguards, two of them this time, by the end of the hall. He smirks, gripping at Jeno’s hair and thrusting into the prince’s mouth as Jaemin catches one of their eyes on him.

“We have an audience, baby.” Jaemin hums.

When Jeno only whines in response, hands tightening their hold at the base of his dick, that’s all the confirmation Jaemin needed. The motherfucker knew they were there watching them all this time, probably has seen Jeno like this more than Jaemin will even get to.

Fuck, that’s hot.

“You’re not even surprised, hm? Do this often?” Jaemin chuckles, pushing further into Jeno’s mouth. “Just when I was starting to feel bad about dirtying your white suit, it’s all a guise, isn't it?”

Jeno shakes his head, cheeks pink with shame. His words are incoherent against the girth of Jaemin’s cock, and Jaemin doesn’t mind, with the way the prince is swallowing him whole, it went without saying. Jeno’s no different to anything in this damn gala and Jaemin is gladly shedding his kid gloves off, not that he even had them on in the first place anyway.

Jaemin pulls Jeno up to his feet, tasting his own precum in Jeno’s mouth. He moans, swallowing thickly. Jaemin brings his hands under the prince’s ass, lifting him up with a grunt. He turns them around as Jeno wraps his legs around Jaemin’s waist, groaning when his back hits one of the glass cases hard.

In their aggression to ravish each other, they almost knock things off their display, causing a mild commotion that has the museum guards alerted. 

“Who’s there?!” A frantic voice echoes into the halls, accompanying frantic steps.

For a moment a flashlight hits Jaemin’s eyes, disorienting him, but Jeno is quick to grab his arm and they make a sprint into a darker hall of the museum. Jeno laughs at how Jaemin is hurriedly tucking in his dick into his pants as they run across the Met, looking for an emergency exit.

“My hotel is five minutes away from here.” Jeno says, grinning.

It’s an open invitation, though Jaemin imagined this exchange to be a lot hotter and did not involve public indecency inside the largest museum in the United States. He’s sure everyone manning the security cameras tonight has probably seen his cock by now, the thought has him bursting into laughter.

“Whatever.” Jaemin shakes his head. “Let’s get out of here.”

To be fucking blueballed and tailgated, running around the streets of New York with the fucking South Korean crown prince is an experience to say the least. A first, definitely.

In the three years Jaemin has been attending the Met Gala, this really is his favorite yet.

  


They’re out of breathe when they reach Jeno’s hotel and Jaemin snorts at the expensive facade. Jaemin should have known Jeno was staying at The Carlyle of all places, of course he fucking was. He shouldn’t have expected less.

“Coming?” Jeno smiles over his shoulder. He’s already walking towards the elevators, not waiting for Jaemin’s answer.

Jaemin runs a hand over his face, chuckling. 

If today was Jaemin’s last fucking day on earth he wouldn’t want to go any other way.

  
  


\--

  
  


Jeno is stripped bare on the king sized bed—nothing but a display of pale skin against dark sheets. Jaemin hovers over him, his top gone, haphazardly discarded across the floor, pants unzipped and hanging off his pelvis.

Jaemin is quiet, nothing but his hand at work, slowly tracing the shape of Jeno’s body, fingertips skating across beautiful, unmarked skin, nothing but the moonlight illuminating the room. 

“That feels nice,” Jeno hums, arms spreading in a lazy stretch. 

Jaemin smiles, “Yeah?” He reaches up to run his thumbs across Jeno’s nipples, rubbing until their hard and pink and Jeno is moaning.

Jaemin leans down to kiss him on the lips sweetly. He trails kisses from his eyelids all the way to his navel. Jeno’s legs part from a careful touch of a hand, and Jaemin hums at the smooth expanse at his fingertips. He kisses his knee, down to the length of his firm thighs, until his lips are gliding along his groin teasingly.

The way Jeno whines when Jaemin purposely avoids his cock has Jaemin smirking against his skin.

When Jaemin pulls away, he marvels at how pretty Jeno still looks like this, spread out for him, untouched cock leaking against his stomach and all. Jaemin takes pity, peppering the throbbing skin with wet kisses, chuckling at the way Jeno squirms under him.

Jaemin leaves one last wet kiss on the tip before sitting up. “On your stomach, babe.” Jaemin says, tapping Jeno’s toned tummy.

Jeno turns without difficulty, burying his face into his soft pillows, ass up for Jaemin, and god, what a cute ass it was. Jaemin can’t resist having a squeeze.

He watches Jeno jerk at the way his thumb is sliding over his hole teasingly, loving how sensitive he is to his touch. 

“Lube?” Jaemin asks.

“Nightstand, top drawer.”

Jaemin pulls away to open said drawer and he raises a brow at the vast selection of bottles for his choosing. He grabs a random one and gives Jeno a look. 

Jeno just grins, the picture of innocence. “They’re complimentary.”

With a snort, Jaemin pops the cap open, coating his fingers an ample amount. Jeno jumps at the cold feeling against his heated skin, moaning when Jaemin carefully presses a finger pass his rim. 

Jaemin takes his time, enjoying the feeling of Jeno slowly opening up for him. Jeno’s moans are quiet, body lax as he softly rolls his hips for him. Jaemin loves it.

Slowly, one becomes two fingers, but Jaemin’s patience can only get him so far. By the third Jeno is shaking beneath him, and the pace turns agonizing even for Jaemin. So when he rams his fingers in suddenly, he delights in the way Jeno is getting louder and louder for him.

His pace becomes relentless, and he mindlessly pats his pants pocket for a condom. His fingers catch the foil pack when Jeno speaks.

“No condom,” He whimpers, bucking against Jaemin’s fingers. “I’m clean, just—just fuck me,”

“Shit,” Jaemin didn't need to be told twice. He takes off his pants, hissing when his cock hits the cold air of the room. With his fingers, he stretches Jeno’s hole, cursing at the obscene sight. He grabs the discarded bottle of lube with a free hand and presses the nozzle pass his rim and squeezes.

Jeno cries out, and he clenches around nothing when Jaemin pulls away too quickly.

He gives his dick a quick, sloppy jerk before lining himself up behind Jeno. It’s messy when Jaemin pushes in, the lube oozing out and running down Jeno’s shaking thighs as he bottoms out.

Jeno is so fucking tight around his cock, it almost knocks the breathe out of Jaemin. Jaemin already feels lightheaded with pleasure, and it doesn’t help that Jeno is rocking back against him, impatient.

“Fuck me, Jaemin, fuck me—” He chants desperately.

Jaemin growls, hands gripping at Jeno’s hips as he pulls him flush against his pelvis. He’d wanted to take it slow, like how they’ve been teasing each other all night, but it’s difficult to even think straight right now, especially when Jeno is whimpering for him to _go harder, go faster, please—god, faster— _

Jaemin is practically crushing Jeno with his larger frame, his fast pace haphazard and jerky as he chases his orgasm. The slick sound of their skin slapping fill the room, rivaling Jeno’s loud sobs as his knuckles turn white front gripping his pillow too tight.

Jaemin runs a rough palm over Jeno’s stomach. He’s trembling, body shaking as Jaemin fucks him, and Jaemin just want to ruin him badly, god, he wants Jeno gone, wants him to cum untouched just by his cock alone. It has Jaemin snapping his hips harder, has him groaning as his cock is sliding to the hilt each time.

“Are you close, baby?” Jaemin whispers behind his ear. He delights in the way Jeno shivers. The prince nods his head frantically.

“Let me see you,” Jaemin coaxes Jeno to lay on his back. He laughs at Jeno’s whines when Jaemin pulls out slightly.

Jeno looks beautiful. Pink is such a becoming color on Jeno—from his rosy cheeks, to his flushed chest, to his cock—hard and red against his stomach. Jaemin practically coos at the display before him. Having him spread out and opening like this has Jaemin reeling.

Fuck, Jeno was all his for the taking.

Jaemin suddenly thrusts back in hard, the loud sob that escapes out Jeno’s mouth almost music to his ears.

He kisses him everywhere, featherlike and sweet, contrasting the hard rock of his hips. It has Jeno whining and his trembling hands pulls him in for a proper kiss. Jaemin lets him, moaning at the way their tongue meet lewdly until they’re out of breath.

“I’m so close, please,” Jeno whimpers, pulling away panting. He sinks back against his pillows, clenching around Jaemin’s cock like a vise grip. It has Jaemin cursing, squeezing Jeno’s thighs weakly wrapped around his waist.

“Are you going to cum for me?” Jaemin noses at Jeno’s ear, hands setting back into the bruises he’s pressed into his waist. Jeno is shaking in his hold, too close, too out of it to respond. Jaemin’s own stomach is coiling painifully, god, is he on fucking edge, so fucking close.

“I want to see you make a mess of yourself.” Jaemin growls out, pressing a kiss on Jeno’s jaw. “Show me, dollface.”

“_Jaemin_—” Jeno falls apart in his hands and Jaemin watches him come undone with hungry eyes. Seeing his lean torso stretched and covered in his own cum has Jaemin releasing inside Jeno, pumping sloppily until he collapses on top of him, spent.

Jeno holds his face in his palms, pushing his wet hair away from face and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Jaemin lets him, heavy eyelids shut as he hums.

“You can’t sleep on me yet,” Jeno laughs. Jaemin just grumbles in response.

“Come on, let’s clean up first.” Jeno insists.

“I can just not pull out.” Jaemin emphasizes this by weakly thrusting in.

Jeno scrunches his nose. “Tempting, but disgusting. Now, up.”

Watching Jeno clean up the cum running down his legs is hot, but Jaemin has no energy to do anything about it beside the occasional crude comment that has Jeno giving him a pointed, yet amused look.

Jeno, like the kind soul that he was, helps Jaemin clean himself up. Jaemin hisses at the way Jeno squeezes around the sensitive skin of his dick. He knows the asshole is doing it intentionally, no matter how unassuming those smiling eyes are directed at him.

But Jaemin doesn't really fight it, letting Jeno seems to take his sweet time wiping him down with a damp towel. When Jeno pats his knee, telling him he’s done, Jaemin collapse back onto the bed, dragging a laughing Jeno with him.

Jeno pulls the sheets over them and with one last kiss on the lips, they drift off to sleep.

  
  


\--

  


It isn’t like Jaemin to stay the night with anyone, even weirder when he sleeps in until morning.

Something about Jeno has Jaemin laying beside him, quiet and unmoving. He watches Jeno sleep, the careful rise and fall of his chest hypnotizing. He looks almost angelic against the dark linen sheets and Jaemin finds it difficult not to stare, even more difficult to leave.

Jaemin’s head is a restless hive of thoughts at the sight of Jeno. He guesses he can understand Doyoung’s fascination with the prince a bit better now, intimately so, and his hands itch for his guitar, or a notepad, or anything he can pour out his thoughts to.

“Hey,” Jeno croaks, eyes blinking sleepily at him. “You’re still here.”

Jaemin smiles, reaching out to brush the sleep from his eyes. “Didn’t want to put this fancy suite to waste, you know.”

“Prick.” Jeno laughs softly. He sits up and stretches. “We should at least get breakfast then.”

Jeno calls for room service and Jaemin closes his eyes at the sound of his pleasant voice. Soon after a knock on the door is heard and they enjoy breakfast in bed.

The morning is quiet and serene, and they spend a good hour talking about mundane things, talking about each other. It’s small talk really, but it isn't any way boring. Jeno is good company, Jaemin finds.

Jeno seems so interested in Jaemin’s life on tour. Jaemin guesses it can be exciting to the outsider’s perspective—having to travel cross country and sing with the fans, it’s amazing, no matter how exhausting it can get for Jaemin personally.

But Jaemin isn't so sure Mark would be thrilled to know the South Korean crown prince now knows how his tour bus sleeping habits. Jaemin couldn’t help himself.

In turn, Jeno details what it’s like being a prince in this day and age. Jaemin finds the whole thing bothersome, what with the heavy responsibility Jeno has to uphold when he’s only in his mid twenties. Nonetheless, he also finds it intriguing, especially the prospect of living in a palace. With a laugh, Jeno promises to sneak him into the facility one day. 

It isn’t so bad either that Jeno’s in nothing but a loose robe the entire morning, and Jaemin admires the marks he’s left on his body as they peak through the silk.

“Any touristy things you wanna do in New York while you’re here?” Jaemin asks, licking the little spoon he dipped in sugar.

Jeno smiles somberly down his coffee. “I’m afraid I don’t have any. I have a flight back to Seoul this afternoon.”

Jaemin frowns. “So soon?”

Jeno shrugs. “Duty calls.”

They quietly finish their food. Jaemin puts away their trays back onto the cart it came with, and pushes it aside.

Jeno is stretching himself on the bed like a cat and Jaemin, Jaemin leans down and kisses him, catching him by surprise.

Jaemin isn't sure why he's doing this either—there's a weird twisting in his gut he doesn't understand, but all Jaemin knows is that right now all he wants is to kiss Jeno, to hold him just a little while longer while he still can.

“You're quiet.” Jeno hums as they pull away. He runs his hands down Jaemin’s sides. “Are you going to miss me, Na?” He teases.

Jaemin’s lips tug in a small grin. He figures there is no point in lying, not to Jeno who is nothing but lovely and open with him. He kisses the smirk away from Jeno’s face.

“Yeah. I kind of will.” He admits.

Jeno blinks in surprise at his answer, before letting out a soft laugh. He stands, pulling at Jaemin’s wrist gently.

“Come on, let's shower.”

  


\--

  


The Carlyle lobby is a spectacle in the morning.

Jaemin hasn’t really paid much attention to his surrounding last night, too hyperfocused on Jeno the entire time. Now, he takes time to look around as Jeno checks out.

He whistles.

Jaemin has had his fair share of 5 star hotel crash-ins, but the white marble, high ceilings, Corinthian style columns, and number of white-gloved concierges and staff—this was definitely the classiest he’s been at.

A soft touch on his arm has Jaemin turning and he’s met with Jeno’s smile.

Jaemin walks him to the front entrance, a hand on the small of his back. He stays until Jeno’s bodyguards secure his luggage into the back trunk and Jeno has properly settled himself in the back seat.

“Call me.” Jeno says.

Jaemin shrugs. “No promises.” He murmurs, but he’s mirroring Jeno’s teasing grin anyway. Jeno shuts the door with a shake of his head. 

Jaemin mock salutes Jeno’s bodyguards. “Til next time, boys.”

They don’t really wave back at him, but they send a smirk Jaemin’s way anyway.

As the chauffeur starts the car, Jeno rolls down his tinted windows and Jaemin watches him blow him a kiss, laughing when Jaemin does a show of catching the kiss and putting it in his pants pocket.

“I’ll be waiting, Jaemin Na.” He beams.

Jaemin hauls himself back to Hotel Belleclaire where his band was staying at. He’s in a good mood, as far as walks of shame go.

He rolls the sleeves of the grey sweatshirt Jeno had lent him to his elbows. The cashmere is too stuffy for his liking, but it smells like Jeno, smoky yet sweet; Black Pearls by Elizabeth Taylor, and Jaemin supposes the pros outweigh the cons.

A five minute walk turns into twenty as Jaemin takes his time just enjoying his stroll, but eventually Jaemin sees his bandmates by the Belleclaire valet, loading their instruments up the van.

“Took you long enough,” Mark raises a brow at him. “We were about to leave without you.” 

“How’s South Korea’s ass?” Donghyuck grins.

Jaemin just snickers, strapping his guitar on his shoulder, the familiar weight against him has him smiling. They board the van, Renjun bumping shoulders with Jaemin as he settles beside him.

“That good, huh?” Renjun hums around the lollipop in his mouth. 

“Pervert.” Jaemin rolls his eyes, but the grin he’s been sporting since noon has never left his lips.

“Let’s just go.” Mark sighs from the back seat. “We have a tour to finish.”

  
  


\--

  


Jaemin is leaning against the dirty phone booth, foot tapping impatiently as the dial tone rings endlessly. From where he stood, he could he see his bandmates run out of their van and beeline to the nearby McDonalds. He rolls his eyes.

“Pick up,” Jaemin mumbles against the receiver. He checks the number neatly written on the inside of his arm, hoping he punched the rights numbers in his haste.

When the line finally clicks, Jaemin feels his heartbeat quicken with it.

“Hello?”

“Hey, uh, it’s Jaemin.” There’s a long pause on the other line, followed by a familiar, delightful laugh. Jaemin’s neck flushes red.

“Oh, hello!” Jaemin could practically hear the smile in Jeno’s voice, it’s endearing really.

“To what do I owe the pleasure? I didn’t expect you to call so soon. I’m boarding my plane as we speak.”

“Yeah, um, have you seen the morning paper?” Jaemin asks.

“Have I?” Jeno hums. Jaemin could hear the telltale sound of a page turning and he wonders if he’s looking through it right now. “Hm, this isn't a very flattering photo of me.”

Jaemin laughs, “Is that all you have to say?”

“Just thought they could have chosen a better angle. You look hot though, unsurprisingly, but I digress.”

“Right,” Jaemin runs a hand through his hair and sighs. “But listen, are you okay being seen with me? It isn’t a big deal or anything?”

“Oh, it is.”

Jaemin closes a hand over his eyes. “Fuck. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry, my father is only half angry. You're Korean-American at least.”

“...And the other half?” Jaemin is almost afraid to ask.

“Let’s just say he doesn’t think you’re exactly Princess material.”

Jaemin cringes. “God, I’m really sorry about this. I should've been more careful.”

And Jaemin is usually careful about these things, but he got carried away last night, got carried away with Jeno—Jeno and his smiles, his laugh, his kisses, and his heat. Jaemin shakes his head. God, his mind’s a mess.

“Oh, don’t mind that old geezer.” Jeno dismisses with a laugh. “This doesn’t bother me in the slightest. I don't get to have my way a lot, you know? And last night was fun.”

Jaemin shoulders relax. “It was.” He agrees.

“So don’t worry too much, Jaemin. Besides, it's amusing to see my father try and fix shit for me. Say, what do you think of Jin-ah Im?”

Jaemin pauses. “The actress? _The Swindlers _Jin-ah Im?”

“The very one. Thoughts?”

“Hot.” Jaemin doesn’t hesitate.

“And the perfect beard apparently, or so my father suggests.” Jeno chuckles. Jaemin lets out a laugh of his own.

“Jeno.”

“Hmm?”

Jaemin clears his throat. He doesn't know why he feels nervous all of a sudden, it’s out of character for him, really. He exhales through his nose.

“That means I can see you again,” Jaemin murmurs. “Right?”

There is a pause on the other line that has Jaemin anxious. Insecurities flood his brain—maybe it’s too soon, maybe this was just a one time thing, maybe he misinterpreted everything—but then Jeno’s voice pulls him back into focus, and like a moth to a fire Jaemin follows.

“Oh? I’ll see if I can fit you into my schedule.” Jeno’s tone is teasing, but Jaemin can hear him call a Park Jisung and ask if he has free time in the coming weeks. It makes Jaemin laugh, not to mention let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

God, his hands are shaking. From excitement or nerves, he isn’t quite sure, probably both. Jaemin looks around—if anyone walking by has seen his mild panic inside the dingy Manhattan phone booth, that's a secret for them to keep.

“Your verdict Mr. Big Shot Prince?” Jaemin asks after a beat.

“Unfortunately, I have to turn off my phone soon, Na. But how does January 7th sound?”

Jaemin smiles down at his shoes. “I’ll be waiting then, your highness.”

  


\--

  


**South Korean Prince Jeno Lee graces the Dior Met Gala, spotted leaving the event early hand in hand with 119 Frontman Jaemin Na**

**December 10, 1996  
**

Prince Jeno attends his first ever Met Gala yesterday, December 9, head to toe in a tailored Dior white suit designed by Creative Director Doyoung Kim. Said to be the Doyoung’s muse, Prince Jeno steals the spotlight with his evident charm and grace.

He’s caught the eye of one particular Jaemin Na, famed 119 frontman and resident playboy in the socialite scene. Jaemin having a penchant for causing a scene, almost never leaves the event without an arm around someone’s waist, and this year is no different.

The pair was spotted running out of the Met Museum at around 10pm, and out onto the busy streets of New York City. They were last seen at The Carlyle, where Prince Jeno is conveniently staying at.

There have been rumors speculating the prince’s sexual preferences, fueled particularly by his closeness with Doyoung Kim. However, these have been strongly denied by his father, His Imperial Highness Jung-Jae Lee.

Though Prince Jeno has never formally addressed the allegations, to be seen hand in hand with the openly bisexual lead singer has everyone curious about what relationship the two may have, or will be having.

  


\--

  
  
  


**119 to close North American tour at the Roseland Ballroom, to perform new single “Do I Wanna Know” for the first time**

**March 18, 1997  
**

Last week, 119 released their latest single entitled “Do I Wanna Know”. The song debuted #13 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it their 5th song to enter the chart. Frontman Jaemin Na and bassist Mark Lee participated in writing the lyrics.

“It’s a song about longing.” Jaemin Na says. 

“They can’t always be together, having to part ways each time they meet. And although the thought of finding someone closer is tempting, all their thoughts just lead back to one another.“ Mark Lee explains further.

People suspect “Do I Wanna Know” could be about South Korean Prince Jeno Lee, who has been spotted with the lead singer on multiple occasions for the past two months. When asked, Jaemin Na only offers a mysterious smile.

Catch 119 perform “Do I Wanna Know” live for the first time as they close their North American tour at the Roseland Ballroom on March 22th.

  
  


\--

  


Mark is trying to calm down the Roseland stage director when Jaemin arrives backstage.

Frankly, he’s used to Mark’s glares at him but he smiles sheepishly at the poor director who looked like his heart was going to leap out his chest any second.

“Sorry.” Jaemin says. He doesn’t really have a proper excuse for his tardiness, like most of the time, so he meekly bows his head.

“You’re up in ten, Just—Just, whatever,” The man raises his hands up in defeat and stalks out of the room.

Jaemin juts his bottom lip in a pout. “Oops.”

“Yeah,” Mark slumps back down onto the beaten down sofa, rubbing at his temples. “Oops, indeed.”

  


“It's a full house!” Renjun says excitedly, peeking from the curtains.

“That's good,” Donghyuck nods. He’s been polishing his sticks like a nervous habit, Jaemin notices. He smiles.

They just finished one last minute rehearsal for today’s show and Jaemin could see everyone’s on edge. He pulls everyone into a huddle for the last time that tour, linking their hands together.

“Last show, guys. Nervous?”

No matter how many times they’ve performed over the years, it’s always like it’s their first time playing, and he’s grateful to be standing on the same stage as them for the past seven years.

  


“Make some noise, New York City!” Mark booms into the mic. The venue erupts into loud cheers. Mark grins.

“If you know the song, please sing along with us!”

The way the speakers pick up Jaemin’s guitar is deafening. The spotlight is hot above them, but the rapt stares from everyone in the room Jaemin finds far more burning. The attention, Jaemin fucking loves it.

_So have you got the guts?_   
_Been wondering if your heart's still open and_   
_If so I wanna know what time it shuts_

_Simmer down and pucker up_   
_I'm sorry to interrupt_   
_It's just I'm constantly on the cusp_   
_Of trying to kiss you_

Jaemin’s eyes search the crowd. There’s always a rush when he’s singing on stage, singing songs he’s written for a former lover and the next. But there’s something about this one, someone that has Jaemin a little nervous.

He didn’t need to look far, the next verse comes and he’s locking gazes with familiar smiling eyes.

_I don't know if you feel the same as I do_   
_But we could be together_   
_If you wanted to_

_Ever thought of calling_   
_When you've had a few?_   
_'Cause I always do_

Jeno is in the front row, long beige coat over a simple black tee and slacks. He looks beautiful brunet, having lamented a month ago how he’s tired of the blond. 

Jaemin joined him, spending that quiet night at some random hotel bathtub in Chicago, the smell of box dye pungent in the air. They made a mess in that poor bathroom floor trying to wash the dye out.

The results were decent, enough for Jeno to pull Jaemin into a heated kiss.

They retreated to the balcony right after, wanting some fresh air. Jaemin isn’t surprised to wake up the next morning to the paper having them on the front cover once again. He’s lost count of how many already, really.

Each time, Jeno makes a commentary of their improvement in capturing him in his better angles, and Jaemin laughs every time.

_Maybe I'm too busy being yours_   
_To fall for somebody new_   
_Now I've thought it through_

_Crawling back to you_

Their usual two hours show extends to three, no matter how panicked the staff and stage director seem to get, no matter how many times they’ve signal for the band to cut it short.

Jaemin is laughing into the microphone when the lights are cut off after what seemed like their third encore that night but he doesn’t care, his band doesn’t care, laughing aloud with him as they continue playing, clapping along with the crowd when they cut off the sound entirely.

He’ll appease the crew with apology gifts later on, but tonight he’s going to stamp 119’s legacy into the velvet walls of Roseland Ballroom, no matter how chaotic the approach.

  
  


\--

  


Jaemin didn’t know what he expected entering the dressing room, but it definitely didn’t involve his bandmates bowning down at Jeno’s feet.

“Your highness!” Donghyuck practically wails.

Jeno bursts out laughing, “Can you guys please help them up?” He says to his bodyguards.

Jaemin raises a brow. He knows this is just another excuse for Renjun and Donghyuck to get the royal bodyguards’ attention for themselves. Typical.

Jaemin carefully takes the bouquet of flowers and champagne bottle from Jeno, setting them aside.

“Thank you, dollface.” Jaemin pulls him into a hug, kisses his cheek sweetly. He grins when Jeno grimaces. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“Well, you really shut the place down, a little too literally.” Jeno pokes at Jaemin’s sweaty chest. “And those flowers aren’t for you anymore. Give them to the poor staff, asshole.”

They enjoy a simple toast led by Mark, quickly celebrating the end of the tour before the Roseland staff completely kick them out. Mark, Renjun and Donghyuck decide to continue the festivities down at the bar two blocks away, but Jaemin and Jeno decline.

Renjun rolls his eyes at them, mumbling the ever needed _Use protection this time, nasty asses. _

  
Jaemin and Jeno are walking down 52th Street with their coats on. Jaemin's hands shake from the cold.

It’s unreasonable cool in the middle of March, really. It must be the whole global warming thing the street protestors are talking about earlier. Jaemin shakes his head.

“Any touristy things you want to do in NYC now that you’re here again?” He asks Jeno, tone teasing.

Jeno beams at him, taking Jaemin’s hand and putting it inside his coat pocket.

“I’m not sure.” He hums, intertwining their fingers together. His breath comes out in white puffs, Jaemin notes. He’s also just staring at Jeno’s lips a lot.

“I was hoping you could show me around this time.” Jeno says.

Jaemin smirks. “As you wish, your highness.” 

It’s one in the morning and Manhattan is up and abuzz despite all this. Jaemin looks at Jeno’s smiling face, illuminated beautifully by street lights and shop signs.

With a tug, Jaemin pulls Jeno into a sprint. 

**Author's Note:**

> some interesting throwbacks:  
[princess diana at the 1996 met gala](https://www.etonline.com/friday-flashback-see-princess-diana-at-the-1996-met-gala-124601)  
[frank ocean & riccardo tisci spend the night together at the 2013 met gala](https://www.papermag.com/did-frank-ocean-and-riccardo-tisci-spend-the-night-together-1426919577.html)  
  
119 band members & positions:  
jaemin - lead vocals, lead guitar, songwriter  
mark - bass guitar, co-writer  
renjun - rhythm guitar, keyboard, backing vocals  
donghyuck - drums, backing vocals  
  
thank you for reading! this is oddly paced and all over the place but i hope you enjoyed this very much self-indulgence heavy pwp lol  
  
anyway, back to the scheduled wholesome content ^u^  
  
let’s be friends!  
[twt](https://twitter.com/pvtwon) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/e_girls)


End file.
